


taking chances

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, jaebum pines for a very long time, jinyoung is all-knowing, maknaes are foul mouthed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: He unconsciously glances at Jinyoung's clothed crotch before meeting Jinyoung's eyes, spine straightening as electricity runs downward, sparks flying. Jaebum gulps loudly and turns away, the tip of his ears red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: http://got7meme.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=52307 
> 
> bUT I GOT REALLY DISTRACTED AND NOW IT'S NOTHING LIKE IT HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyways, enjoy! wrote this for the world because jjp is missing, so pls... jjp come back... ㅠㅠ

Jaebum is not exactly a morning person. Sure, he acts cheery in the morning so Jackson wouldn't wake up grumpily, it's his responsibility as a leader (and his own desire to see Jackson energetic everyday) but he really, really hates mornings.

Nothing ever happens on a morning, everyone is hard to talk to and the stress of a packed schedule is something Jaebum dreads everyday.

Today, however, the CEO took pity on them and gave them a free week. It was just right after their Hard Carry era and everyone was drained from performing the tiring performance everyday with little rest. It was a well needed rest and everyone was glad to have such a kind boss.

Jaebum woke up slowly, eyes blearing and he takes his time to get up. Jackson is still in his bunk, snoring lightly. Jaebum wonders if he should wake the younger male but decides against it, Jackson is probably the one who needs sleep the most. He looks to their digital clock and it reads: '11:29AM'. Breakfast-Lunch didn't sound too bad.

The moment he opens his door, Jaebum is immediately alert, as he enters the kitchen, his ears remain sharp because those _two damn maknaes_ have the filthiest mouths, and no shame, to boot.

"What I'm saying is, you're too loud when you do it!" Yugyeom nearly screeches, before shoving three spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

Bambam raises his shoulders defensively. "Well, Yugyeom-ah, don't act too innocent! Everybody knows why the lotion in the bathroom is almost finished in what, a week? At least buy your own lube!"

Jaebum's heard enough. "Alright, you two, break it up." He says as he opens the fridge, grumbling to himself, "It's too early to hear this kind of shit." It really is too early to have the mental image of Yugyeom or Bambam jacking off in the shower, ew.

Someone giggles behind him and since he's heard that for years now, it's not hard to put a face on it. Nonetheless, he turns around to look at Jinyoung, who's eating noodles in a cup. Jinyoung greets him a good morning and Jaebum nods at him. He grabs the milk and cereal before making his way to the table, sitting beside Jinyoung because it was safe there and not beside those two.

"Ah!" Yugyeom exclaims and then all the attention is on him. "Rather than Bambam, I hear you all the time too, hyung!"

Jaebum gives him a warning look but he doesn't think it worked because his cheeks were a _little_ pink.

"Yeah, it's a wonder no one told you to keep it down yet." Bambam cackles and Jaebum sees red. They were dead to him, really. But Jaebum wasn't in the mood to handle their asses or talk, so he'll have to do it some other time. He settles for kicking their shins beneath the table.

Bambam and Yugyeom hiss in pain (in impressive sync, if Jaebum might add) and Jinyoung slurps on his noodles before saying, "Wow, you guys have really changed. That's too much, really." He drawls out in a teasing tone before smirking and Yugyeom immediately rises to his non-existent challenge.

"Hyung, I don't hear you at all! You must be impotent, huh?" Yugyeom once again screeches and Jaebum almost covers his ears but didn't.

"Me? I do it all the time. I'm just quiet so you guys don't hear me." Jinyoung had the audacity to smile innocently.

Well, there goes Jaebum's breakfast. If he thought he was going to hurl at the image of the maknaes dicks, well, Jinyoung's dick was one he'd wanted to see (and feel) for years now. I guess that comes with having feelings for your fellow bandmate anyway.

He's had a crush on Jinyoung for like, years now? Ever since they had debuted as GOT7, Jaebum was suddenly hyper-aware of Jinyoung. Jackson showed him enough pictures of him looking lovingly at Jinyoung that was took by the fans.

It doesn't stop there either. He's had nights thinking what it would feel to fuck Jinyoung's face and how his soft, plump lips would feel wrapped around his dick. And not to mention, that ass, _damn_. What Jaebum would give do just to feel that around his cock.

"Jaebum hyung, close your mouth. I'm sure it's not that much of a great sight." Bambam snickers and Jaebum kicks his shin again.

He unconsciously glances at Jinyoung's clothed crotch before meeting Jinyoung's eyes, spine straightening as electricity runs downward, sparks flying. Jaebum gulps loudly and turns away, the tip of his ears red. If any of them notices the thick sexual frustration emitting from Jaebum, no one comments on it.

And, well, Jaebum was holding himself back all those times for the group. Now, however, he's a bit more willing to get a bit... Louder about his affections towards a certain male.

•

Jaebum was the kind of person who had partners all the time. It was not a known fact, maybe a few colleagues, some of the DAY6 members probably knew about it, and Jinyoung. His sex drive was quite large, he had one night stands every other week during his trainee days. No one knew him yet and he never really revealed himself.

When JYP told him that he'd debut real soon, he knew he'd have to stop. Jinyoung had warned him about this actually, but Jaebum knew he had enough self-control to not destroy his (and their) image as untouched idols. He got tested, of course, he even went with Sungjin during that. It was a negative and Jaebum was glad, especially since he was an idol now.

His habits back then never really wore off and it was probably the reason he had to relieve himself so many times that he'd been caught by the maknaes (of all people, _goddamit_ ).

Sometimes, Jaebum wonders if his attraction to Jinyoung is real or is it because Jinyoung was the one who was there all those times he had desperately wanted to spend the night with someone. Jaebum's self-control was long but not _that_ long.

There were nights he almost went out, but Jinyoung was there to stop him. He'd been so pretty that one night, too. Jinyoung had just come out of the shower, knowing Jaebum wanted to go out and would sneak out tonight.

When Jaebum deemed the coast clear, he grabbed his keys and opened his bedroom door, cringing when the wood creaked loudly. When he finished tying his shoes and was about to reach for the doorknob, Jinyoung suddenly took hold of his wrist. Jaebum startled and looked at Jinyoung.

He could have lied and told him he was going to the convenience store but Jinyoung's eyes told him he already knew.

But despite his hurry to get out, he didn't mind so much when Jinyoung stopped him. Not when Jinyoung's looking so beautiful, standing in front of him while wearing _his_ shirt. It looked a bit big on him and he probably grabbed it in his hurry to get to the door. His hair was sopping wet, dripping to the floor and Jaebum let the doorknob slip from his fingers, and he twisted his wrist to hold his hand, leading him back to the bathroom to dry his hair off.

"Idiot, you can't afford to get sick." Jaebum mumbles, shirt wet from where Jinyoung is leaning on him as Jaebum dries his hair with a towel.

Jinyoung only hummed in response.

Frankly speaking, that was probably Jaebum's turning point, the part where he falls for Jinyoung. Which is how he finds himself in this fiasco made by Jaebum himself.

Sitting half-hard for half an hour, he stares at his desk, where a blank page of paper would usually be filled with lyrics and melodies now, is pristinely empty. His mind keeps drifting off, wondering if Jinyoung's moans would sound just as melodious as the sweetest tunes. Or if he'd be loud, or breathy, or silent, like he said.

Jaebum sits upright suddenly, knowing this can't continue. It can't be healthy to keep your feelings bottled up like this, right?

Jaebum wants toー _no, needs_ to hear Jinyoung, he needs to feel Jinyoung, needs to mark Jinyoung, needs to make Jinyoung _his_.

• 

Jaebum knew he had to act fast, because opportunities like these only show themselves once in a blue moon. Despite the image that GOT7 has, they're all pretty chill. All of them preferring to stay at the dorm instead of going out to shop, or party. So, when Youngjae announces that he's going back to Mokpo for a day, the other members immediately scramble their things even if they weren't invited.

"Hyung, are you going?" Youngjae asks Jinyoung at dinner, mouth overflowing with rice that has Jackson backing away from the younger.

"Sorry, I can't. They gave me another script to audition for." Jinyoung politely declines, which is impressive since he can do that with a disgusted sneer. "And close your mouth, Youngjae." He adds before sticking his chopsticks back into his rice.

Youngjae obeys and turns to Jaebum, but not before audibly swallowing that has Jaebum worried for Youngjae choking. "Hyung, how about you?"

Jaebum thinks about it, the rest of the members are all going except Jinyoung. And while going somewhere new is exciting and all, Jinyoung is alone. At the dorm. Alone.

Jaebum doesn't have to think very long.

"Can't, I've got a deadline this week. Sorry, Youngjae-ah. Maybe next time?" Jaebum offers and Youngjae beams, nodding before joining the others' conversation.

Jaebum was half-lying though. While he didn't any deadlines this week, he hasn't been motivated enough to write anything new, either. Staying back will help Jaebum write and help Jaebum solve whatever tension he has with Jinyoung.

Dinner went fairly well, no dicks were discussed, the planning of their trip was complete. Jaebum kept looking at Jinyoung all the while. He tried to do their thing, you know, the communicating-with-their-eyes thing, but Jinyoung didn't look at him. It actually feels like Jinyoung was avoiding his gaze, which Jaebum is pretty sure of, but why?

When Jaebum decided to actually tell Jinyoung his feelings, of course he considered the group, he considered Jinyoung's feelings. It wasn't like Jaebum was an idiot, Jinyoung offered himself up plenty of times, albeit subtly. But at the time, Jaebum didn't want his pity fuck, and he still doesn't want it now. He wants to have hot, passionate sex with Jinyoung, he wants to be _intimate_ with Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked at him plenty of times too, and Jaebum knows the fine line of fanservice and, he would dare to say this, _love_.

If Jaebum was wrong, then the two would have to deal with it, keep it a secret and try their best not to feel awkward. Besides, Jaebum thinks nothing would happen if his attraction was one-sided. The two of them were adults and _professional_ , some silly confession won't break what they have, Jaebum is sure.

•

The next day, the boys are gone, the dorm is eerily quiet except for the sound of the electric fan and the sound of rushing cars outside. Jaebum lies in his bed, head supported between his palms as he stares at the ceiling. His heart is beating so loudly, he can swear that Jinyoung can hear it, too. So Jaebum places a hand over the place where his heart is, hoping to calm it even for a little bit. It's 3:00PM already, and he still hasn't gone through his lyrics, or went to Jinyoung. He's been lying here all day, imagining all the scenarios that might happen, and it makes him all the more anxious. Finally, Jaebum sits up and stalks to the door, opening it slightly.

"Jinyoung?" Jaebum calls out, head peeking out from his and Jackson's room. His eyes wander over the kitchen and living room, which both have no sign of Jinyoung. He sighs, stepping out from his room with heavy steps. Jaebum is nervous, that's for sure. Maybe he's considered backing out of this multiple times, he's stopped himself all these years, after all. But Jaebum guesses that he's gone through circles long enough. He's always been one to tell someone he likes them the moment he knows. In Jinyoung's case, there were things stopping him like their group, their fans, and the media. _How would they take it?_ Jaebum's never been afraid to be judged for who he is, but he has people to look after now.

He knocks on Jinyoung's door, only having to wait a few seconds before Jinyoung tells him to come in. Jaebum feels his neck start to sweat, as he burns the image of Jinyoung lying down on his back, legs slightly spread apart, balancing a laptop on his thighs and stomach. Jinyoung looks almost unreal, the light from the laptop illuminating his features beautifully. Jaebum clears his throat when Jinyoung starts to move, placing his laptop on his nightstand, and sits straight to give Jaebum some space to sit on.

Jaebum moves through his room without bumping into anything, his room is dim but Jaebum has everything memorized.

"You can turn the lights on, you know." Jinyoung chuckles as the mattress dips down, Jaebum sitting directly in front of Jinyoung.

"It's fine, I can see you just fine."

"Alright, so what did you have in mind, hyung?" Jinyoung scoots closer to him and if Jaebum wasn't so distracted, maybe he'd be able to hear the slight purr in the younger's voice.

"Well— First of all, no matter how you take this, this shouldn't affect us, alright? It shouldn't affect the group." Jaebum clarifies, voice getting steadier as he speaks, gaining more confidence now that he's here and he's going to do it. For real. Jinyoung just hums.

"There's this thing I'd been wanting to talk to you about." Jaebum wipes his palms on his cotton shorts, fingers twitching on his thighs as he struggles to confess his feelings. "About— about you," he looks down to the mattress, "and me." Jaebum finishes lamely, wishing he'd been more prepared for this. He isn't even looking at Jinyoung, how will his feelings be conveyed if he isn't man enough to look Jinyoung in the eye?

"When we were going to debut for the second time, I started to notice things about you. Uh, weird things?" Jaebum winces and he doesn't see Jinyoung stifling his laugh. "Like, how you were getting more beautiful, and how you looked after practice, and with your shirt off. I wonder what you looked like without all your clothes though..." Jaebum's head snaps up when he realizes what he just said, blushing a deep red, making him a stuttering mess.

Jinyoung laughs freely, hand coming up to cover his mouth. Jaebum panics, "Wait— No, that's not what I meant to say—"

The younger interrupts him, placing a hand on Jaebum's shoulder, "You're really bad at this, hyung." Jinyoung slides his hands towards the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair there. Jaebum was so distracted by Jinyoung's hand that he only realizes that Jinyoung is inches away from his lips when he says, " _But, I already know._ "

Then Jinyoung presses forward, plump lips slotting against his perfectly, body leaning on Jaebum as he licks his way into his mouth. Jaebum was unresponsive, body tensing before his brain registers what's happening and his body goes slack. Jinyoung pushes Jaebum until his weight is supported by his elbows and Jinyoung climbs into his lap, tongues dancing with each other and Jinyoung pulls away for a second before diving back down. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung smile through the kiss when Jaebum finally starts to lead, biting and licking against Jinyoung's now pliant mouth.

He breaks the kiss when Jinyoung grinds down against him experimentally. A breathy moan is torn from his throat, eyes closing in pleasure, because _how long has it been since he's done this?_ When the stars behind Jaebum's eyes calm down, he opens his eyes to find Jinyoung looking down at him, a cat-like smile on his lips.

"Do you like that, hyung?" Jinyoung grinds down harder, no longer experimental. The pleasure Jaebum feels is immense, the warm body melting against his feels too good, and with the knowledge that it's Jinyoung he's doing this with makes this a million times better.

"Ah, Jinyoungie, just like that," Jaebum moans and Jinyoung suddenly stops, the hands that were resting on the back of his slide down his chest teasingly, playing with his nipples for a moment before the weight on his hips are also gone. Jaebum looks down dazingly from the ceiling and into Jinyoung's lust-blown eyes, He's sitting in between Jaebum's legs and his fingers are hooked on the cotton shorts he's wearing. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum from under his eyelashes, face moving closer to the embarrassingly wet spot on his shorts. "Can I?" He breathes out, and Jaebum shudders at the hotness of Jinyoung against his dick.

Jaebum nods feverishly, "Yes, yes, Jinyoung, please." He blabbers and Jinyoung takes mercy on him, smirking as he takes it off. Jinyoung kisses the wet spot on his boxer briefs and it took everything Jaebum had to not come right then. Jinyoung slowly peels off his underwear, giving his cock a few kitten licks and kisses here and there until the boxers were off completely.

Jinyoung sits back as if admiring the view, Jaebum was a wreck underneath him, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. Jinyoung brushes it away, and pecks him lightly, causing Jaebum to whine.

"Jinyoung, come on, hurry up." Jaebum growls, Jinyoung moving forward to hold Jaebum down by his hips, taking the head of his cock into his warm, inviting mouth. Jaebum moans brokenly, hand coming up to grip Jinyoung's hair tightly, forcing him down slightly when Jinyoung hums, pleased. He inches down Jaebum's length, taking him deeper like he's done this all his life. He tongues at the veins across his cock, moaning appreciatively when Jaebum involuntarily bucks his hips deeper into Jinyoung's heat, the head hitting the back of his throat in a way that Jinyoung likes.

When Jinyoung's got most of his cock settled inside, his head starts bobbing, slurping slightly but the sounds it makes are oh, so _obscene_. What the younger can't fit into his mouth is being pumped by Jinyoung's slender fingers in a tight ring, the other hand abandoning its place in his hips to play with his balls.

"Ohーoh, _fuck,_ Jinyoungie." The sensation is heavenly, Jaebum stares at the way Jinyoung's thick lips envelop his cock, going in and out and in and out, a cycle that goes on and on until Jaebum is dizzy from pleasure and thoughts of Jinyoung, Jinyoung and _Jinyoung._

Jaebum tries not to buck his hips into the heat, but it's hard. It's hard when Jinyoung is looking at him from under his lashes seductively, the view so clear and obscene and hot from where Jaebum's looking, his moans vibrating through his length that makes Jaebum almost lose control.

His rhythm quickens, the sudden change in pace pushing him closer to the edge, Jaebum groans out, "Ah, Jinyoungie, I'm so close."

Jinyoung bobs his head a few more times, moaning loudly before sliding off his dick with a wet _pop_! before Jinyoung places a hand on his dick, slick with his own come.

Jaebum thinks dazedly, that while he was so lost in his own pleasure, that Jinyoung had slipped a hand under his shorts and had jerked off to himself giving Jaebum head. The thought settles itself on his mind, wishing that he was the one to get Jinyoung off. Jaebum promises to treat Jinyoung after this, in his _own_ way.

Jinyoung is still looking at him and Jaebum stares back with half-lidded eyes, watching as Jinyoung's come mixes with his spit, making him feel fire all over. Jinyoung leans down and kisses the head of his cock, still leaking precome, a pleased smile on his lips as he lowly purrs, "Hyung," He dips down to suck on the head, hard, hand still pumping, Jinyoung's faze never leaving his as Jaebum goes over the edge, groaning out his name at the same time Jinyoung says, "Come for me."

Jinyoung wipes his face, where most of his come was, before licking it off his finger. Jaebum pants, and feels his cock jump at the sight, and he's not ready for round two yet. Jinyoung seems to sense his tiredness and goes to retrieve tissues, cleaning Jaebum up as he still fails to come back from his high.

"Just so you know, hyung, I like you, too." Jinyoung whispers so softly, Jaebum wouldn't have heard it but he did, and he's so, so relieved. Jinyoung slides into bed, facing Jaebum. He smiles softly, caressing Jaebum's face and fixing the hair on his forehead. Jinyoung presses his lips lightly unto Jaebum's and they kiss for a small while before Jinyoung pulls away, sighing contentedly.

Jaebum hums in reply, too tired to reply, eyes already drooping down when he hears, "Next time, I want to ride you, hyung."

Jaebum hums again, appreciatively. _Next time, huh._ Jaebum likes the sound of that.


End file.
